


Be Your Nightlight

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Monster High
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for CreamoDreamo of Tumblr.<br/>Happy Birthday, ghoul!</p><p>Holt has been asked to DJ Howleen's 15th birthday party, and invites his and Jackson's shared ghoulfriend along, Toralei. Despite the sceptics who plague them on an everyday basis, this is one relationship that will last furever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Your Nightlight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Ghoul!
> 
> I know you said 'Jackson/Toralei', 'Howleen/Twyla' or a Jackson & Holt story...
> 
> Sooooooooooo....

 

Little in this world is certain, for it is a fluid experience this life… or unlife, as the case may be.

 

Never before would Toralei ever have considered, in her wildest nightmares, the idea of attending a party at the Wolf residence.

That age-old myth about cats and dogs?  
Well, there was always a grain of truth to every legend, and in this most purrticular of cases, it was more like an entire silo’s worth; werewolves and werecats had been snarling and hissing at one another for centuries. No one remembered how it started… but both sides were determined to be the ones to end it!

 

So the very fact that the she-kitty queen of trickery had found herself, of course escorted by Meowlody and Purrsephone, at this little birthday bash for the youngest in the local Pack -one Howleen Wolf - was nothing short of a miracle in itself. Not unlike the one she’d needed to somehow convince the adorable Jackson Jekyll to  date her in the first place… and Holt, well, he’d flirted with the twins for a while, but he too fell under the spell that she weaved.

 

Not a literal spell, though… that meddling mummy princess, Cleo, had made doubly certain of that with a whole gamut of her amulets and potions -certain the werekitty had done something nefera-ious to her friend Frankie’s former love interests. Of course, it was worth it in a way, just to see the expression on her royal face when, utterly exhausted, she was forced to admit that Toralei actually hadn’t done anything; both boys liked  her of their own free will. It was worth more than all the cream and string in the world!

 

Then again, so were her boys.

 

As much affection as she showed, it was returned quadrupled in various different manners by the two fused opposites; and while she would never think to ever misuse the pair in any manner, there were perhaps a few instances where her influence had inconvenienced others. Such as when she would deliberately choose their weekly date night to coincide with a party run or endorsed by someone she had fallen out with recently, therefore depriving them of a DJ; as Holt would NEVER turn her down, even at the expense of a little popularity dive. Though no one would ever blame HIM, that is…  

 

Or maybe, when the werekitty realised just how a strategically and aca-demon-ically brawl-liant mind might be turned to… more devious purrsuits like pranks, Toralei ended up with the perfect assistant and alibi all in one. Jackson surprised her with the level of creativity… and minor depravity, he was capable of in plotting revenge - _though there was no denying Manny had had that coming from the first moment he laid hand on her mortal._

 

But… in the same way, they had a degree of control over her too.

A soft word from Jackson could grind an elaborate set-up, destined for the humiliation of another student who may or may not have crossed her (or even him), to a screeching halt; and as for Holt’s influence, well, that was more evident right at that very moment, as she glanced around a party she would ever have normally attended. Ghouls and mansters were having a right time of it, mostly the younger students… but a handful of Clawdeen and Clawd’s friends were nearby just to keep an eye (or twelve) on things. More than a few were probably aimed her way at the moment.

 

Thanks to some suped-up shriekers Ghoulia and Robecca had been working on in Study Howl, the outdoor dancefloor was pumping and vibrating so hard it literally woke the dead; who promptly asked the ‘whippersnappers’ to turn it down a bit as _some zombies_ had work the next day. Mrs Wolf was going to have to smooth it over with their neighbours the next day, but thankfully Clawd was a culinary wizard in the kitchen… so it shouldn’t be too hard as long as some brain cake was involved.

 

Meowlody and Purrsephone were scaling the biggest of the shriekers, singing along to the track apparently, but her blue-skinned party monster boyfriend’s favourite dance mix was so increepably melowd she couldn’t hear either of them from here. At least they seemed to be having a great time.

  
  


After a few minutes, as if some signal had been given, the music dwindled away to near-silence, a gentle thrum in the background as Holt shouted, “Awwwwwwwwwww-lright my jumpin’ and jivin’ Ghouls and Guys, can you please direct your attention to the Fangtastic little lady of the evenin’, Miss Howleen Wolf! Happy Birthday ghoul, you and your ghoulfriend are lookin’ freaky furbulous toNIGHT!”

 

Loud cheering and applause followed the announcement, everyone present turning to catch a glance at the Birthday ghoul, who was blushing heartily and clasping onto the semi-tangible hand of her ghoulfriend, Twyla… the latter sliding in and out of shadow, but beaming nonetheless.

They were cute together, the feline prank-mistress found herself thinking absently, eyes caught on the sudden huddle of older monsters around the doorway as something seemed to be making it’s exit amidst much shushing.

 

Drawing attention to himself once more, and away from the fire elemental cousin of his who was running over towards the whatever-it-was completely on fire once more, Holt bounded onto the top of his tallest shrieker and cried out, “If everydeadbody could get your fine singin’ voices in tune… I think now’s the time to sing for your supper, cause here comes the cake!”

 

The biggest cake the werekitty had ever seen outside of a De Nile party lit up like the fourth of Ghou-ly, covered in pink icing from top to bottom. “Mewow, look at that thing,” Toralei muttered, the flames reflecting off her large, luminous eyes.

 

Purrsephone landed to her right, Moewlody her left… and Holt just sort of appeared in front of her. “How’s my favourite ghoul doing? Not planning on being a bad kitty tonight, are you?” he smiled, but was quite seriously asking if she had intended to do something to destroy this event; normally he just let Toralei (and occasionally Jackson) do their thing, trusting his other half to be the moral compass, but when it came to some of the younger students, the party monster put his foot down.

 

“Of corpse not, I do happen to think Howleen and Twyla are the cat’s meow, you know that… now Jackson on the other hand…” she let it hang a second too long, watching the series of horrified expressions flit across Holt’s face as he tried to take in the foreign concept that his normie half might just be slightly more evil than their ghoulfriend, before letting him off the hook by laughing uproariously. “Gotcha! Did you honestly think we’d plan something to mess up the little wolf’s big day?”

 

The expression she got back said a very definite yes. Of corpse, usually Holt was totally one hundred percent on-board with their pranks, integrated himself in them in some way, shape or form… but tonight was a special event. No pranks allowed. Especially nothing to jeopardise the cake, if that hungry expression in his glorious sunset eyes meant anything.

 

“Alright, so purrhaps we’ve been a little naughty in the past, but Jackson loves Howleen like a little sister just as you do, and I’ve… never had conflict with her, tonight we party. Meowlody and Purrsephone, could you get us some cake? I don’t think they’ll let me near it somehow.” She smiled, showing off all her pearly-white fangs that contrasted so very well with her lipstick of a very familiar shade of blue.

 

The werecats nodded and slunk away into the throng of monsters all waiting to get their hands on a slice of cake. Toralei leaned back into Holt, “Mmmm, but say if I had been a bad kitty, what would you have done about it…?” she purred seductively.

 

Holt tilted her head back with his left hand, “...nothing I can say in the presence of all these tiny little ghouls and guys about, don’t wanna be accused of sullyin’ innocent ears and all…” he finished the sentence with a surprisingly gentle peck to her lips, before jerking excitedly and shouting, “Aw yeah, here comes the cake!”

 

Indeed, somehow having circumvented the line, the werekat twins were sauntering victoriously back towards them with four paper plates of different colours. Meowlody took the black plate, Toralei the orange and Purrsephone the grey; leaving Holt with a green plate bearing not one, but two slices on it. The outer rim of the plate had a crudely drawn ying-yang symbol on it.

 

“It seems Howleen appreciates your additional big brotherships towards her,” Purrsephone mused absently, sticking a plastic fork into her own slice, “Because those were some of the first slices cut and set aside for those helping out and unable to beat the rush in…”

 

Meowlody cut in, “Yeah, she nearly bit one of the younger ghouls when she tried to get her claws on it… must really think the world of you two.” She winks, catty smile wide and menacing in it’s earnesty.

 

“Ohhh, should I be jealous?” Toralei jibed, watching her manster really put away his slice of… what tasted like straw-boo-ry… cake. He rolled his eyes, smirking around the fluffy pink cream he somehow managed to get on the corner of his mouth.

 

“Nah, you know you’re my number one ghoul, ghoul… with those two coming in a close, tied, second place… but Howleen ain’t on the scale, she’s on a different one, same as Twyla. Cause they feel like everyone’s little sisters, even if they don’t want anyone to act like they are…” he replied, liking a thumb to chase that last bit of cake frosting.

 

She reached up to make a swipe at the cream at the corner of his mouth, but a blue hand caught her own. “No wait,” he said, eyes sparkling mischievously, “...might as well give Jackson a bit of a surprise for lettin’ me have pretty much the whole night to myself, even though he knew you were comin’ to the bash.”

 

Toralei’s tail flicked as the grin slide over her features, she knew she’d chosen wisely with these two… both devious, wild and adorable in equal measures. Holt checked that their iCoffin was off for now and slid the headphones over his ears, the werekitties shut their eyes to avoid being blinded by the green flash… but that strange, energetic alien thrill still ran through Toralei from where she rested almost flush against the dual-natured pair.

 

“Whoa, I… wait, Toralei?” clearly confused as to why he was out at all, Jackson looked to his ghoulfriend for guidance. She did the only logical thing under the circumstances, moving in close and oh-so-delicately lapping up the smear of pink frosting in the corner of his mouth, purring in delight as the human half of her boyfriend flushed in embarrassed delight. Offering no explanation, save to lick her lips as she drew back, Toralei motioned to the green plate Jackson was holding.

 

“Oh, cake… why didn’t you say so?” he dipped a finger into the icing and tested it, then beamed. “Wow, Clawd went all out this year… Howleen may complain about being the baby of the Pack, but the spot’s got perks, apparently.”

 

Toralei noticed, somewhat frustratedly, that Jackson was far more meticulous in his eating methods… and hadn’t made a mess that she might be able to fluster him further by innocently ‘cleaning it off’ for the normie. She pouted, but wrapped her tail around his arm, gaining the werecat Jackson’s immediate attention… and that radiant smile of his that always seemed like the sun through storm clouds.

 

“Hey you, there’s about three more songs on this track, which are all me-friendly… and um, if you wanted to I suppose we could try dancing to them before Holt has to go back on?” he smiled at her, those brilliant blue eyes sparkling. Toralei could see the reflections of Purrsephone and Meowlody alternating between knowing grins and eye rolling in the reflection of his glasses, which was easily stopped with a certain paw-related gesture… at which point both furry ghouls looked a little afraid that Toralei might just have eyes in the back of her head.

 

The first of the lower-pitched tracks came on, and he slid the headphones down about his neck, left foot unconsciously bouncing near imperceptibly, as he waited nervously for an answer. It was a little adorable, really… that after all this time, all they were together, he still felt nervous when asking her to do things with him. Even Holt got like that sometimes… like she said, adorable.

 

“Always and furrever, Jackson. Now let’s dance meow!” she laughed, dragging him onto the dancefloor, immediately surrounded by the twins, of course. The beat was slightly irregular and lower than it perhaps could have been, but the quartet found a way to dance to it…

 

Toralei secretly having a much better time than she thought she would tonight, given that now both her boyfriends had had a chance to be here, with her, partying under the stars. Even if it was a slightly unequal experience for the two of them. They’d make it up later, do something Jackson wanted but Holt wouldn’t mind dropping in on, later…

 

Somehow, despite all the odds lumped against them, the trio made it work. Holt and Jackson, together and separate… both a united front in their affections for a former hellcat turned occasionally naughty werekitty. And she loved them back.

 

Who cared how long they lived, if they had the Here and Now?

 

Here, now, dancing in Jackson’s arms as the last track finally ran out and he kissed the top of her head to make her look up…    
She gazed into his eyes a long moment, her hands sliding about the headphones which suddenly began to faintly spew music as Jackson clicked their iCoffin playlist into life for the kickstart, and pulled him in closer. Their lips met, the headphones slid on seamlessly… one left the dancefloor on a happy memory, the other entered it in much the same way…

 

Neither realising that they were providing a minor spectacle to those nearby who had little else to do but play witness while they munched on their slices of birthday cake; of those gathered, many of the former sceptics of the relationships, quaintly called the ‘Protect Jackson and Holt Brigade’ were suddenly questioning why they ever thought Toralei could have been faking such affections.

 

“Well that’s a heck of a way to wake up, I tell you what my fine furbulous ghoul… how did we ever deserve you?” he whispered in one pointed kitty-cat ear, causing her to flush slightly in response and give him a gentle shove.

 

“...other way around, genius… oh wait, no, Jackson’s the brainiac." She teased. "So how about you go and do what it is you do best, party-boy… and I’ll be waiting, fur both of you, at the end of the night…”

 

Flashing a sea of white teeth at his one and only ghoul, Holt danced away to get the party jumping again, once again making the ground vibrate as his tracks rotated. The sight of Holt so very in his element set her heart to beating slightly faster, the same way watching Jackson practically glide about the Mad Science lab did… they seemed to… well, glow.

 

A bright, intense inner light that made her want to get closer, bury herself in it until she was safe within it… like a nightlight in the darkness. Welcoming and warm.

 

But what she never realised, was that when they looked at her, they saw her inner light… and it was so blinding in intensity… neither Holt nor Jackson ever wanted to look away no matter the consequences.

 

Burning bright like the stars… here, now, and furever.

  
  


\----------

 

**The End.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ...I kind of smooshed them all together and made this.
> 
> Sorry, couldn't help myself.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
